


Три дня и две ночи

by avvis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три дня и две ночи на необитаемом острове.<br/>Заявка с кинк-феста Т04-4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три дня и две ночи

— Ты повторил слово «должен» чертовски много раз, Чарльз, — достаточно грубо прервал его Эрик, оборачиваясь. — Ты будто специально ещё больше меня злишь.  
Он тут же пожалел о своих словах. Чарльз выглядел расстроено и растерянно. Он даже до сих пор не заметил, что стоит в одном ботинке.  
Проследив за взглядом Эрика, Чарльз посмотрел на свои ноги.  
— Даже не думал тебя злить. — Он опустился на песок. Пальцы дрожали, и расшнуровать ботинок у него получилось не сразу. — Вряд я найду второй...  
— Ладно, Чарльз.  
Стоило признать, что Эрик был зол и на самого себя. В какой-то мере. За страх, который испытал при крушении вертолёта и собственную нерасторопность. Ему повезло, что он всё-таки смог ухватить Чарльза за шкирку. А как сильно повезло им, что рядом оказался остров, и они смогли выбраться на берег.  
— Это всё, что удалось вытащить? — спросил Чарльз.  
— Да… — Куски обшивки и лопасть вертолёта. — Не слишком много, сильное течение.  
Но для Эрика было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя хоть как-то защищённым перед плотной стеной зарослей, за которую они пока не заглядывали.  
— Из этого можно что-то придумать. — Он кивнул на лопасть. Сплав алюминия. С металлом всё теперь казалось намного проще. — Мы вполне можем выбраться отсюда.  
— Эрик, перед крушением мы связывались с базой, послали сигнал бедствия. Было бы лучше, чтобы мы остались здесь. Ты не знаешь, на какой остров попадёшь, и попадёшь ли вообще. Ты только что сказал про течение.  
Желание спорить сильно уменьшилось, когда Эрик вспомнил, как совсем недавно захлёбывался в чёртовых водах Атлантического океана.  
— Я уверен, им не понадобится много времени, чтобы нас найти, если правильно рассчитают координаты падения, — продолжил Чарльз, всё ещё сидя на песке. — Главное, мы… мы можем им помочь. Здесь хорошее открытое место, чтобы выложить сигнал бедствия. Буквы должны быть достаточно большие, чтобы было заметно с высоты полёта самолёта. А также нужно зажечь костёр. Хотя бы один, но лучше три как сигнал бедствия. Главное, чтобы верили, что мы живы, и искали.  
— Спасите наши души, — пробормотал Эрик, вырезая из металла что-то, похожее на нож. Нужно было срезать листья и рубить ветки. К тому же неизвестно, водились ли здесь хищники. Людей поблизости не было: Чарльз уже проверил и сказал — ни в океане нет и следа от управлявших вертолётом пилотов, ни местных жителей — здесь, на земле.  
— Кстати, это заблуждение, — сказал Чарльз. Он, судя по всему, уже пришёл в норму и, чуть склонив голову на бок, заворожено наблюдал за действиями Эрика. — SOS никак не расшифровывается, эти…  
— Чарльз. Надеюсь, что нас спасут быстро. Я всё же не выдержу слушать это в течение двадцати восьми лет. — Эрик проверил остроту самодельного ножа.  
— Нет, нет, — покачал головой Чарльз, — мы точно не повторим судьбу Робинзона Крузо.

Пока Чарльз занимался знаками для самолёта, Эрик, пройдя вглубь чащи не дальше, чем на сотню футов, наткнулся на то, что искал, — ручей с пресной водой. Сколько бы ни пришлось тут находиться, она была нужна в первую очередь. Напившись, он заполнил самодельную алюминиевую ёмкость. Из-за неё вода отдавала металлическим привкусом, но в целом было терпимо.  
Здесь Эрику не нравилось: хоть и было более тенисто, и ближе к пригодной для питья воде, но в тоже время более душно и влажно. Не говоря уже о мошкаре, колючих кустах и траве, в которой, возможно, ползали ядовитые змеи.  
Возвращаясь назад, с левой стороны, вдалеке, Эрик заметил небольшую рощу из пальм. Они могли быть кокосовыми, но проверить это он решил завтра. Так как сегодня до темноты нужно было построить какой-то навес, чтобы спать.  
Место для ночлега они выбрали в отдалении от воды, на возвышении. Под кроной большого дерева установили палатку, используя гибкие ветви и широкие листья растущего здесь кустарника и куски обшивки вертолёта.  
Разжечь огонь, на удивление, оказалось самым простым. Сухая трава загорелась от искры, высеченной металлом, а в зарослях нашлось много сушняка, пригодного для растопки.  
Место они выбрали всё-таки удачное. Костёр должен был быть хорошо виден издалека, дерево дополнительно могло защитить их от ветра и дождя. Да и в целом Эрик был доволен.  
— Мы всё же выживем на необитаемом острове, — сказал он, залезая под навес и удобнее укладываясь на листья.  
— Ага. — Чарльз лёг рядом и повернулся лицом к костру. — Удивительно, сколько уверенности вселяет огонь, не так ли? Кстати, когда мы ставили палатку, я заметил ящерицу.  
— Здесь много и более интересных вещей, чем ящерицы, — ответил Эрик. — А представь, — он озвучил внезапно пришедшую ему в голову мысль, — мы могли бы на каком-нибудь из таких островов построить собственное государство. Государство мутантов. На более удобном острове: побольше, ближе к побережью, с другой растительностью, с залежами железной руды…  
Темноту разрезала молния, остров сотряс раскат грома. Костёр зашипел от упавших в него крупных капель, и тут же погас, когда с неба обрушился ливень.  
Небо заволокло тучами, и ни луны, ни звёзд не было видно.  
«Как темно», — Эрик услышал в голове голос Чарльза: разговаривать вслух из-за шума дождя было трудно.  
«И заметно похолодало, — ответил Эрик. — Надеюсь, мы не замёрзнем ночью». Он притянул Чарльза, обнял и прижал к себе.  
«Эрик».  
«Так теплее».  
Чарльз не стал спорить.  
Ночью Эрик видел приятные и светлые сны. О чём именно — проснувшись, не смог вспомнить. Но точно сны были их общими, одни на двоих.

Стоило признать, его мутация и здесь оказалась полезной. По крайней мере, Эрику не пришлось лезть на пальму, чтобы сорвать кокос, или пытаться попасть в него камнем. Он с лёгкостью сбил пару орехов своим самодельным ножом. Мутантам всё-таки было гораздо проще.  
Вернувшись, он увидел, что Чарльз уже проснулся и ушёл на берег — восстанавливать знак бедствия после ночной бури.  
Костёр тоже стоило разжечь заново, и Эрик, сложив на землю кокосы, занялся им.  
Чарльзу сильно повезло, что оказался здесь не один. Один бы он, может быть, и не погиб, но ему точно пришлось бы туго. Эрик не был таким уж и самоуверенным, просто реально оценивал их возможности. Ведь костром, водой, навесом и даже пищей занимался он, а Чарльз надеялся на помощь других да любовался местной фауной. Но двух ящериц Чарльз всё-таки поймал и принёс, однако ни о котором любовании не шло и речи. Он приготовил их на завтрак.  
— Я не видел здесь змей, — сказал Чарльз, прислоняясь спиной к дереву и вытягивая перед собой ноги.  
— Ты сожалеешь? Иначе бы их тоже съел? — спросил Эрик, откладывая в сторону нож. Он с трудом умудрился расколоть чертов орех. Это оказалось тяжелее, чем достать его с пальмы.  
«Я их боюсь, — мысленно ответил Чарльз. — Ты знаешь, я читал про необитаемый остров здесь, тоже в Атлантическом океане, кишащий змеями. На деревьях, на земле, в воде. Его так и называют, змеиным. Я видел снимки, могу вспомнить и показать тебе».  
— Слов достаточно, — предупредил его Эрик.  
«Нам повезло, что мы не попали туда».  
— Им повезло. Ты бы сократил их популяцию, так сократишь популяцию здешних ящериц.  
Чарльз улыбнулся.  
«Пожалуйста, говори со мной мысленно, позволь читать твои мысли, здесь так тихо, слишком непривычно для меня, ты не против?»  
«Нет», — ответил Эрик и тут же пожалел, потому что по подбородку Чарльза стекала тонкая струйка кокосового молока, и лучше не стоило думать…  
«Мы бы сейчас были в Нассау, в каком—нибудь отеле, если бы ты решил лететь на самолёте», — сказал Эрик, старательно отводя глаза. Из окна, наверное, был бы похожий вид: полоска золотистого песка, спокойная гладь океана и чистое голубое небо. Песок, океан, небо вдруг пошли рябью. Эрик моргнул — и от них остался только небольшой прямоугольник. Окно. Лёгкая занавеска колыхнулась от порыва ветра.  
Эрик оглянулся — светлые стены, деревянный пол, яркие цветы в стеклянных вазах, плетёная мебель. Вот только они сидели на ковре.  
«Ближе к реальности», — сказал Чарльз и облизнул блестящие от кокосового сока губы.  
«Чёрт тебя подери, Чарльз», — со злостью подумал Эрик и до боли сжал зубы. Он бы облизал эти губы сам, и подбородок. Он бы резко надавил на плечи, не дав подняться на ноги. До боли оттянул волосы на затылке. Он бы трахнул его рот…  
Стены задрожали, и иллюзия исчезла.  
— Ты… — выдавил Чарльз. Он поморщился и тыльной стороной ладони быстро вытер подбородок от сока и губы.  
— Да? — Эрик, как ни странно, чувствовал облегчение. — На этом острове есть кто-то, кто нас осудит?  
— Тебя, Эрик, — поправил его Чарльз. — Мы чуть не погибли, и эта жара, ожидания, нервы. Чем-нибудь отвлекись. — Он поднялся. — Не мной.  
И как будто назло Чарльз пошёл к океану, на ходу расстёгивая и стягивая с себя рубашку. Уже у воды он снял брюки.  
«Тебя» — слово скрипело на зубах. Эрик до этого считал, что между ними что-то определённо было, — другое, не дружба. Чарльз ни на кого так не смотрел и никому так не улыбался. Не играл же он с ним, не могло же всё это просто привидеться. Притяжение между ними ощущалось слишком явственно. И если здесь, на много миль вокруг, не было никого, кроме них двоих, кого Чарльз боялся? Или только себя? Эрик мог ему помочь.  
Он остановился возле кромки воды, пошевелил влажный песок пальцами ног.  
Чарльз уже искупался и торопливо одевался. Рубашка липла к влажной коже, он, натянув её с трудом, застёгивал пуговицы.  
«Я хотел присоединиться к тебе», — подумал Эрик с уверенностью, что Чарльз читает его мысли.  
— Тебе на самом деле стоило остудиться, — ответил тот, сделав вид, конечно, что ничего не понял. Поправляя закатанные рукава рубашки, он добавил, что можно было бы поймать рыбу.  
— Так, голыми руками, наверное, сложно, — сказал Чарльз. — Не представляю даже.  
«И не надо».  
Чарльз мотнул головой, прогоняя видение. Эрик надеялся — очень яркое: всё же не в воде, а на влажном песке, Чарльз обвивает руками его шею, двигается навстречу, мокрые пряди липнут ко лбу, а кожа соленая на вкус от морской воды.  
Чарльз шепнул: «Очень яркое», — развернулся и пошёл вдоль берега.  
Да просто сбежал.

— Если собираешься там бродить, надень мои ботинки!  
Чарльз не ответил. Эрик ещё длительное время слышал, как тот ходил в зарослях. Потом всё же вышел из них с ветками в руках и направился к костру.  
— Нельзя, чтобы он погас, — сказал Чарльз и присел на корточки.  
Он впервые оказался так близко от Эрика за целый день. Избегал, но всё слышал. Не мог не слышать. Как думают о тебе с такой настойчивостью, а никого другого здесь нет. И пришёл только тогда, когда начало темнеть. Испугался, что в этих зарослях его кто-то съест.  
— Не понимаю. — Чарльз разломал ветку и бросил в костёр. — Почему ты не подумал, что мне должно быть страшнее как раз рядом с тобой. За всё время мы не видели здесь хищников, а единственный, кто смотрит на меня так, будто хочет съесть, ты.  
Эрик не смог не улыбнулся, и Чарльз взглянул на него с облегчением.  
— Думаешь, я уже успокоился? — спросил Эрик. — У меня иссякла фантазия, прояснилось в голове, и я не захочу тебя отыметь, Чарли, на самом деле? Здесь, у костра, поставлю тебя на колени, и грубо трахну. Уверен, тебе понравится, Чарли. — Волна возбуждения вновь захлестнула его, сильнее, чем раньше.  
Чарльз задрожал и выронил из рук оставшиеся ветки.  
— Я с тобой не играл, — сдавленно сказал он. — Тебе не показалось, ты мне действительно нравишься, но это происходит слишком быстро, я не хочу, здесь всё не так. Не так, Эрик, это место пугает, ты пугаешь. Не называй меня «Чарли», — неожиданно добавил он.  
Эрик засмеялся.  
— Я ожидал, что тебя возмутит только это.  
Он поднялся с земли и приблизился — быстрее, чем вставший Чарльз успел сделать хоть шаг. Сжал его локоть.  
— И самое интересное, что ты не будешь лезть в мою голову, потому что это касается только тебя. Если бы речь шла о спокойствии мира, ты бы без сомнения сжёг мне мозги.  
Чарльз пробормотал что-то и попытался отстраниться, но Эрик, ухватив его за талию, притянул к себе, наклонился — Чарльз отвернулся, и губы скользнули по щеке.  
— Ты знаешь, как раз где-то здесь встречаются железные деревья, — быстро заговорил он, — я не видел их, но, может быть, как раз это дерево…  
— Господи, какую же чушь ты несёшь, Чарльз, — шепнул Эрик и нежно прикусил мочку его уха. «Возле этого дерева, да, раз ты хочешь, я приподниму тебя, прижму к нему спиной…»  
— Не надо, Эрик.  
Он не был слепым и прекрасно всё видел. Он не собирался принуждать.  
— Это твоё возбуждение, — выдохнул Чарльз, и Эрик расстегнул его брюки. — Не моё, — процедил сквозь зубы и застонал, когда Эрик провёл ладонью по его твёрдому члену.  
— Ты уверен? — спросил Эрик. С насмешкой, но зная, что при утвердительном ответе отпустит. Всё-таки отпустит.  
— Нет, — ответил Чарльз.  
И в реальности это было лучше. Намного лучше, чем он себе представлял.  
Только ночью Эрику снилось, что в чаще тропического леса он тонул в вязкой мутной жиже, и колючие ветви, за которые он пытался ухватиться, царапали руки.

Чарльз стоял возле потухшего костра, поправляя рубашку. Пуговиц не хватало. Он вздохнул и начал заправлять её в брюки.  
Эрик окинул его взглядом. Поцарапанные босые ноги. Вчера бродил по чёртовым зарослям, и если бы там на самом деле были змеи… Пальцы Чарльза замерли у пояса брюк. Синяк на запястье — он, Эрик, его оставил? Когда… когда второй раз удерживал его руки над головой, прижимая к земле?..  
— Нет, это я сам, — ответил Чарльз. — В этих зарослях, так неудачно сломал ветку.  
У Эрика пересохло в горле. Он, что, вчера сошёл с ума? Когда снова услышал «не надо»? Когда в первый раз, придерживая его за бёдра, опускал на свой член, а Чарльз вцеплялся ему в плечи… шипя и всхлипывая от боли?  
— Не сожалей, Эрик. Это того не стоит. К тому же, — Чарльз криво усмехнулся, — я всё-таки получил удовольствие.  
Их последний день на острове был мучительно долгим. Эрик наблюдал, не решаясь подойти, и думал, что всё исправит и начнёт сначала, пусть ему потребуется на это все двадцать восемь лет.  
Чарльз бродил по берегу, плавал, поправлял листья, которыми были идеально выложены буквы на песке. Когда на горизонте показался самолёт, оглянулся, встретился с Эриком взглядом и улыбнулся, как прежде, как никому больше.


End file.
